Two hearts and Two minds within one soul
by WhiteWolfSpirit25
Summary: What if things weren't what everyone thought? About Kagome, What if When Serenity was attack, Her body froze, but her spirit did not, So in that matter, the secret jewel, became attracted to, Serenity's soul, and became apart of Kagome. It's better, then it sounds, in this story, Sailor Moon is attack, and Serena, finds her spirit inside another.
1. Opening

Two hearts and two mind into one.

What if things weren't what everyone thought? About Kagome, What if When Serenity was attack, Her body froze, but her spirit did not, So in that matter, the secret jewel, became attracted to, Serenity's soul, and became apart of Kagome.

It's better, then it sounds, in this story, Sailor Moon is attack, and Serena, finds her spirit inside another. Kagome, travels around with, Inuyasha the half demon, who she befriended, but is it really Kagome, being nice to him, or Serenity, So then, came along others, Sango the Demon slayer, Miroku, the Monk, and Shippbo, and Kirara, the fox demon, and Neko fire cat.

And they all set out to defeat Naraku, When The Ex King wanted to finish the job, in killing any chance of Serenity's return, So it's up to Small lady to save her mother, and bring the sliver crystal, to her mothers host and set her free, read it.

It's going to be good, hope you like it. So let's give it a shot. enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1

Two hearts and two mind into one.

Chapter 1.

3 years before Kagome, went down the well.

When Neo Queen Serenity, ruled over Crystal Tokyo, Everything seem peaceful for such a long time, Serenity and Darien, were married and at the age of 22, Serenity sliver crystal seem to make everyone immoral, Within this time Small lady was born, Darien seem strongly happy to have a daughter, And everything seem to be perfect, until the dark moon, Kingdom attack then it cause Small lady, To travel back in time to get Sailor Moon, Without knowing Sailor Moon was her Mother, later the dark kingdom was defeated by Neo Queen Serenity, And Princess Rini, who destroy Wiseman the dome phantom together.

After the battle with Galaxia, Everyone went for there own dreams, Darien came back from, America when Serenity turn 20, years old and they were married, Crystal Tokyo was born, and So are story begins.

3 years before Kagome ever knew about the well and the jewels powers.

As Neo Queen Serenity, The Queen of Crystal Tokyo, Thought about the difference, within her husband the king, what could have change him so much. Where was her, Sweet love, that she knew for so many years, Her Daughters father.

Mommy, Is something wrong? Asks Rini, sitting at the royal dinner table. Of course not, I was just wondering, what's taking your Father so long, Replied Neo Queen Serenity. I don't know, But He really as been, taking off a lot lately, Replied Rini, seriously angry.

I wouldn't worry my, Queen, I'm sure The King is just, Really busy, Spoke Sailor Neptune, smiling. Neptune's right, Darien wouldn't do anything, to hurt anyone, Mostly His family, Replied Sailor Uranus.  
Sailor Saturn, stayed quite, She just couldn't get this terrible feeling, out of her gut, Like the kings true nature was yet, to be revealed.

King Darien, will return shortly, I'm sure of it, Says Sailor Mars. I hope so, Replied Neo Queen Serenity. Don't over worry yourself, You have a lot, going on in your kingdom, Spoke Sailor Venus. Venus is right, You and Darien, have everything, what else could he truly want? Asks Sailor Jupiter.

Thanks friends, Small lady it's time for bed, Spoke Neo Queen Serenity. Okay, Mother, Night girls, Spoke Rini. Night small lady, Replied everyone.

As Serenity and Rini, left the girls all look at each other.

So that's it for Chapter 1, what will happen now, and what are the scouts hiding, keep reading and find out.

To be continue.


	3. Chapter 2

Two hearts and two mind into one.

Chapter 2.

Last time, As Queen Serenity, worried over her husbands, disappearing, the girls seem, suspicious to the Serenity, but walk away anyways.

Let's continue where we left off at.

As Sailor Venus, check to make sure the Queen and Small Lady were gone, she took a deep breath. She's gone, Says Venus. They all were taking deep breath from holding there possessive faces.

We can't let this, go on for much longer, Neo Queen Serenity, is going to be heartbroken, When she fines out about Kings whereabouts, Spoke Sailor Venus.

We can't tell her, Says Sailor Mars, serious tone voice. But Darien's only using Serenity, because he's immoral from the sliver crystal, He using her, Says Sailor Mercury, sadly. Look I truly agree with Mercury, Serenity doesn't need this, If she dethroned him, he won't have anything, Replied Sailor Uranus, wanting to protect the Queen.

Sailor Uranus, is right, I think as, Neo Queen Serenity's friends, and loyal Scouts, that were, Bound to honor her, and Respect her, by telling her the truth, Spoke Sailor Neptune.

Well, I still don't think, we should tell her anything, After all, it be better for her, to see the truth, with her own eyes, Replied Sailor Mars, serious. I do, see Mars's point, Serenity as always trusted Darien, She wouldn't believe it, unless she finds out for herself, Spoke Sailor Mercury.

King Darien, Is a criminal, He's a lier, And he's a Cheater, and Somebody as to tell Serenity the truth, Says Sailor Saturn, speaking up finally. What do you mean? Asks Sailor Venus, confused.

Darien wishes to take control, over the sliver crystal, Replied Sailor Saturn. How do you know this? Asks Sailor Pluto. I saw it, in my dreams, The King and Queen, are no longer, seeing eye to eye, they don't trust each other, And the Queen, is onto his games and she wants it to stop, Darien want to kill Serenity, and use Small lady, for his plains to take over, And to forever control the crystal for him, This as always been his plan, I just now found out, Spoke Saturn, sadden.

We have to stop him, Says Sailor Jupiter. Let's tell Serenity, right away, Replied Sailor Mars worried.  
They all ran upstairs.

Queen Serenity, tuck Small lady in bed. Then she seen, Darien walking outside in, the Gardens, People were everywhere.  
Serenity ran outside to confront him.

The Sailor Scouts look for Serenity. She's not in her room, Spoke Sailor Venus. Let's split up, She's got to be here, Replied Neptune.

Small Lady woke up, She didn't understand, What was going on, She got up and went to find her mother.

So what will happen to Serenity, Can the girls help in time, Will anyone help her? Keep reading and find out.  
To be continue.


	4. Chapter 3

Two hearts and two mind into one.

Chapter 3.

So the last time, Serenity seen Darien in the parks gardens, she ran outside the kingdom barrier, to comfort him, while the scouts and Small lady tried to find her mother. Let's continue.

As Serenity walk into, the Garden she walks right up to Darien, and Begins demanded the truth.

Darien, We need to talk, Spoke up Neo Queen Serenity, Serious tone voice. Ah about time, You come outside, Replied King Darien smiling.  
As Serenity look around herself, There were rebels in the castle grounds, and Serenity didn't allow them to come here, because they were criminals.

What is this, What are you doing? Asks Neo Queen Serenity, Holding her Staff closer to her. You see, Serena, this is the problem with you, Your just too trusting, Spoke King Darien.

Why, are you doing this, What's this even about? Asks Neo Queen Serenity close to crying, and angry. Simple, I'm tried of being the weak King, who stands in your shadow, It's time for, a new ruler, over the crystals powers, and I vote for Me, Spoke King Darien smiling.  
You can't control it's powers only an air to the Moon Kingdom can control it's powers ...! Yelled Neo Queen Serenity. No but, Small lady, can can't she? Asks King Darien.

No, you will not use, My daughter for your selfish wish...! Yelled Neo Queen Serenity. You all know, what to do, Dethroned the ex queen, Spoke King Darien.  
With pleasure, Spoke Bruce. As a man started beating Serenity, She use her staff to fight with them, they were having a hard time taking her down, But While she wasn't looking, Darien hit her with an Arrow, causing her to hit the ground with an arrow in her back, and another, draining her of her energy.

Darien don't do, This don't you, love me...! Cried Serenity. I never love you, well for a little while, I did, but in time, I lost my heart, to another woman, Queen Sara, sounds so much, better then Neo Queen Serenity, Doesn't it, Says King Darien. No it's not, and the scouts won't listen to you...! Yelled Queen Serenity. Too bad, do the spell, I want to make dam sure, she can't return ever again, Replied King Darien.

Yes sir. Goodbye sweetheart, Laugh out Darien. A young Kagome at the age of 12, came running at them.

Stop it, You can't treat, the queen like that...! Yelled Kagome, angry. Get out of here kid, Replied King Darien. No way, now you heard me, Let her go...! Yelled Kagome. Teach her, a lesson, Spoke Darien. Kagome got beat up, Her Father ran right at those bad men.

Kagome was so angry, She couldn't control what happen, She scream out words of freedom and to let go of Serenity, The secret jewel secretly, granted a wish, and that other mans spell didn't work, because truth be told, the spell he was supposed to do, is to destroy Serenity, with the chance to make sure, she can't return ever, it's a place were no souls can escape it, and you disappear forever, But because of Kagome's priestess powers, she yelled out Sanctuary, and the jewel reacted to it,

Serenity's body disappear for safe keeping inside, the jewel, where she be safe, but her Spirit got suck into Kagome, they all seen Serenity's soul, be suck into Kagome's unconscious body. expect for Kagome's Father, who was past out cold.

No what happen...! Yelled Darien. The queen is apart of that girls body, Replied William. We'll finish the job, next time, let's get out of here, erase there memories for tonight, Spoke King Darien.

Kagome got up running away. Threw it all pour Rini, saw everything. King Darien, place a dark spell over all the scouts. Rini, refuse to help him, her powers protected her from his dark powers, so that being the case, Rini held the real sliver crystal, in her locket, until she could, find her mother's host, She fooled her father with a fake in the thrown room. Darien had, lock her away inside, the castle tower.

Of course everything change, the kingdom were in hurtful times, Kagome's family went to move into, Kagome's grandfather shrine, an hour away. Where everything was still peaceful.

Kagome never notice, Serenity's present ever, she always thought, that little voice in her head, was her own thoughts. For along time, Serenity was just unconscious, sleeping. But when she started recovering, all she could see, was black everywhere, she couldn't really move, at first, after a few weeks, she was able to take control over Kagome's body, but yet Kagome, never understood, what and how she did it, and couldn't remember, how she did things.

It's like the day she, got pulled down the well, Keada said she pulled Kikyo's arrow out of Inuyasha's body, and set him free, But Kagome had no idea how she woke him up, or how she pulled out the arrow, funny thing was she couldn't remember doing it. Or when mistress centipede, grabbed at her, a powerful light came out of her hands, She didn't even know where it came from, Keada said she was Kikyo's Reincarnation, but sometimes she did powers that Kikyo, didn't even know how to do, and the time, Kikyo was bought back, That witch suck Her soul out, But when Kagome was dying without her soul, another power took over Kagome's body. force Kagome's soul back from Kikyo, and saved Inuyasha's life, from Kikyo's arrow once again.

Kagome always felt different, but she couldn't remember, that she shares a body with another.

Thoughout, the years Serenity, sowly help Kagome, help everyone out. Princess Rini, waited for 3 years lock up, and finally she found, her way out, Pegasus help her out, of course, the king damaned, For her return. Plus they figure out how Serenity's been avoiding them, She use the young Meko's time traveling powers, and now they knew how to fine Serenity, and Kill her for good.

3 years later, Serenity still stuck being invisible to her newest friends, They only know Kagome, but not the spirit within. Serenity wish to god, That they would finally see her, For her but that's impossible, and even if she had spoken to them,They either think Kagome, was Crazy or Possessed by a demon.

Kagome, and everyone were battling a Demon, for the jewel shard. It was a pain in the ass, Koga show up and got Kagome, acting all sweet and weird. Then she told A jealous Inuyasha, that it didn't mean anything.

So that's where I'm going to end it, Hope you like it. So what will happen now, The spell is weakening, now that the secret jewel is shattered everywhere, Serenity was beginning to feel straight again, witch means with just a little time, and power she could break free. what will happen now.

To be continue.


	5. Chapter 4

Two hearts and two mind into one.

Chapter 4.

So let's continue.

Rini, held the time key in her hand, She stood on the, Bone eaters well, And asks the key, to help her find her Mother. So she jump inside it, and travel back in time where, Kagome and Serenity were. For protection, Rini also stole Serenity's Newest sword weapon. The handle was made of Gold, There were, Moon Kingdom jewels all around it's handle, the blade was like Inuyasha's swords true form, when it transformes. But only Rini, knew the secrets, on how to control  
it's powers, Darien tried and it wouldn't work.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, was silently listening and waiting for Sango, and Kagome, To come back from the hot springs. But more then anything, Inuyasha couldn't get, this imagine out of his head, about what happen between Kagome and Himself.

Miroku, Can I talk to you about something? Asks Inuyasha. Sure, What's up? Asks Miroku, eating the stew, Kagome made.

Have you notice, How different Kagome, acts at times, Like how She says that, she loves me, and that, she wants to stay with me, But then she goes and let's Koga, kiss her, right infront of me, Spoke Inuyasha, upset.

I'm sure, she wasn't planning it, We both know, she loves you, Koga can try as hard as he wants too, but he'll never, have her full hearts love, like you do, Replied Miroku. Thanks it's just, really confusing, i guess, When she let's him, kiss her like that, But then she goes and sleeps with me, it's confusing, Spoke Inuyasha, growling.

Wait back up, What do you mean by, Sleeps with you? Asks Miroku. Right, i've been meaning to talk to you about it, but every time, We get a change too, were interpreted, Says Inuyasha, blushing. So wait, You and Kagome, finally had sex? Whispered Miroku, asking.

Yeah, The other night, when I was upset about Kikyo's death, Kagome look at me, with such sad eyes, she hugged me, then she started saying words, to comfort my broken heart, Then we kiss and it felt passionate and this gentle aura, it made me feel protected, It felt so good, But after we were done, we fell asleep the next morning, we both woke up, I kissed her, saying good morning, and She scream out, She kept trying to hit me, She says that, she didn't want it, with me and that she told me, she did want to be with me, Replied Inuyasha, sadden.

I have no idea, what to say about that, but I have to be honest, I've notice something, that happens to Kagome, A few times, I've notice it the day I met her, Says Miroku, worried. What is it? Asks Inuyasha. I've notice from time to time, Kagome's eyes change color, it's like she's a different person, when that happens, Spoke Miroku. Now that I think of it, I've notice that too, The day she broke Kikyo's spell, the very first day we met, Her eyes were blue, then they change to brown eyes, I never asks her about it though, Spoke Inuyasha.

Whatever Blue eyes Kagome's out, she seems to fight better in battles, When Kagome's brown eyes, she acts kind of cold to you, and hits on Koga a lot, Says Miroku. Wait a minute, the other night, When she look at me, and the way we had sex, She look at me with warmth in her eyes, As we made love, those beautiful strong passionate blue eyes, Replied Inuyasha, blushing. But then when I, Woke up she had such cold dark, brown eyes like Kikyo, always look at me, Says Inuyasha.

I think she, loves Koga more then me, that's the only explanation for this, Says Inuyasha. I hope not, But i'm pretty sure, she loves you, it's almost like there's another soul living within Kagome, That loves you, Spoke Miroku, thinking seriously.

Meanwhile with Sango, and Kagome.

So you mean to say you honestly don't remember, Anything after what happen with Inuyasha? Asks Sango, confused.

No nothing, I remember thinking about, Wanting to kiss Koga again, and Inuyasha, left I went to sleep in, my sleeping bag, the next thing I know, I woke up, With Inuyasha, naked and I have no idea as how I got there, Says Kagome. That's very weird, Replied Sango.

I can't believe, He took average of me like that, He said that i wanted it, But I know deep in my heart that I didn't want that, Something wrong with me, sometimes it feels like somebody else is controlling my body, Spoke Kagome.

Do you want me, To break his nose? Asks Sango, smiling. Then all of suddenly, Kagome's eyes flash blue, Sango, saw it clear as day.

No...! it wasn't his flaut, this is all my flaut, I never meant for things to go so, far I'm the one who kiss him, it's my flaut, Replied Serenity.  
Okay, but you just said, he took average of you, Says Sango, confused. Then once again Kagome's eyes change again.

Yeah, I did say that, because it's true, Why are you looking at me like that? Asks Kagome.

You were yelling about him, Taking average of you, and I made a joke, and you yelled at me, saying that you wanted it to happen, and that you kissed him first, Spoke Sango, confused.  
I Don't know, what your talking about, and I never said that, He use me, Replied Kagome. Okay, well I'm going to get okay now, Replied Sango, leaving.

What as happened to her, she's freaking me out, Says Sango.

As Kagome slept, Sango and Miroku, and Inuyasha, were in a long talk about Kagome, acting weird.

She said that? Asks Inuyasha. Yeah, the one minute, she's yelling about, You raping her, the next she says it's not your flaut, that she kissed you first, Replied Sango. I hate to say it, but it's almost like she's two different people within one body, Spoke Sango. I've notice it, too Sango, tomorrow we'll talk to her, Replied Miroku. Agreed and I am not happy about being play for a fool, She better explain herself, Spoke Inuyasha.

As they all went to sleep, Rini was watching them, she been trailing them along time, she notice her mother was, controlling this girl too, she lost them for a little while the other night, but found them the next after noon, witch means King Darien isn't far, behind.

So what will happen now, What happens when everyone question Kagome, what happens when the next time they fight, Small lady get the crystal to Serenity, keep reading and find out.

This is all for today, I hope you enjoy it. To be continue soon.

Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 5

Two hearts and two mind into one.

Chapter 5.

So let's continue. with where I left off at, okay enjoy the chapter.

As Darien and his men, finally They found the girl, Serenity's soul is hiding. Finally after all this time, Serenity, and I'm going to kill you, Says King Darien.

But how are we, Going to take her out with her, around these people, Always with her? Asks William. I'm thinking, About a Plan, Replied King Darien.

As they went on, talking about a trap, a large demon, of some short, Dragon it's powers were powerful, Darien use his powers of darkness to control the creature, turning it to evil.

Meanwhile the next morning, the Sun, was rising. Everyone was up, waiting for Kagome, to wake up.

Ahhh...! Good morning, Everyone, Spoke Kagome, smiling with warm chocolate eyes. Kagome, we need to talk, Says Sango. About what Sango? Asks Kagome, confused. It's about your, Behavior Kagome, Spoke Miroku. What are you, talking about? Asks Kagome really confused.

Me lord, you should come listen to this, Whispered Sailor Mars. What is it? Asks Darien. There questioning, Kagome about Her behavior, I think we could use this to our, Advantage in taking her out, Replied William. Darien sat listening to them.

Back with everyone else.

Kagome, what were talking about, Is about the way you've been acting, You act like you are madly in love, With Inuyasha, then you tell us, that you want Koga, and not Inuyasha, yet you had sex with Inuyasha, and play with his heart, and always blacking out all the time, and forgetting things, and then you yelled at me in the hot springs, so what's your game, what's this truly about and what is up with your eyes changing color, from Brown to Blue...! Spoke up Sango.

Blue eyes, I have no idea what your talking about, Seriously blue eyes, My eyes don't change color, and I have never love Inuyasha, the way everyone thinks, I do, and i never had the attentions, of sleeping with him, truly I only like him as a friend possibly a protective big brother, Replied Kagome.

They know me, there starting to notice me, Whispered Serenity, inside Kagome's soul looking though her eyes listening to everything being said.

Don't give me, That shit, You've always been jealous of Kikyo, and you promise me, That you always stand by my side, you've cried for me, and the other night, You came to me, and started kissing me first, you told me that you love me, and your eyes were blue, The hole time, throughout all those times, your eyes change color...! Yelled Inuyasha, angry.

I don't know, I can't remember, I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I am, only friends with you, I don't know who, you are talking about, the girl who said, all of that to you, She wasn't me, Replied Kagome. Then who was it, Because clearly you, just played with my heart, Spoke Inuyasha.

It was Queen Serenity, That said those things, I'm sure of it, Spoke up another voice. As everyone turn around to look at a group of men, and strange women too.

Who are you, What do you want with us? Asks Miroku, serious tone voice. Were here to kill, Serenity, Replied Darien pointing at Kagome.

Serenity? Who's Serenity? Asks Shippbo, confused. There pointing at, Kagome, Replied Sango. I have no idea, what your talking about, But my name is Kagome, Not Serenity, Spoke Kagome, serious.

You don't remember me, do you Kagome? Asks Darien, removing his shades. It's you, your the man, that murder my Father, Replied Kagome scared. Murdered...! Yelled out everyone surprised.

And Your that girl, That tried to save Serenity's life, but instead, You suck her soul, right into your body...! Yelled Darien, furious. A what now, A Soul, inside Kagome, Is what he says true? Asks Sango. I can't remember, Replied Kagome.

That's because, We Erase, your mind, that night, Says William smiling. You dicks, have got a lot of nerves, coming here, and your not going to get away with killing my father...! Yelled Kagome angry.

They started a fight, with them.

Inuyasha, knock out most of King Darien's men. The Scouts were fighting Sango, and Miroku. Kagome tried to shoot Darien, with her arrow, but he grabbed it, and refired it twice as powerful. Kagome...! yelled out everyone. Within seconds, Serenity took over.

As bright light flash, and A very powerful barrier, block his arrow. Darien you will be punish, for what you've done...! Yelled Serenity. Look she okay, Says Miroku. Wait it's happen again, Spoke Sango, pointing at Kagome. What's happen again? Asks Shippbo. Kagome's eyes they change again, There blue, Spoke Sango. She's right, Is what theses men, say true is there another soul, within Kagome? Asks Miroku. We'll figure out, all of this stuff later, For now we've got to protect Kagome, from getting killed...! Yelled Inuyasha. He's right, Replied Shippbo, serious.

Sailor Scouts return now, Fall back to my side...! Yelled Darien.

The scouts? Asks Serenity, looking at them. Oh right, I'm sorry, but your friends are mind now, They serve, the true king of earth, you don't even belong here, on earth you monster...! Yelled King Darien. You've place a dark spell, on them, Spoke Serenity. Yes and now they do, what I tell them to do, Replied King Darien, laughing.

Who's the monster, here because I'm looking at one, Your just as evil as Naraku, Darien and I'll be dam, before I let you, ruined everything...! Yelled Serenity angry. You tell him, Kagome...! Yelled Shippbo.

As a big dragon demon, grabbed Serenity.

Kagome...! Yelled Inuyasha, trying to slay the demon, but He got grabbed too, Inuyasha, are you alright...! Yelled Serenity, worried about him. I'm find, Replied Inuyasha.  
Miroku, and Sango, tried to save them, but Darien made, Sailor Mars use her priestess powers to place a barrier, so they were stuck on the outside, unable to help there friends.

Kagome, take my hand, Says Inuyasha, he had a plan. What are you saying? Asks Serenity. Grabbed my hand, I have a plan...! Yelled Inuyasha. Serenity started reaching for his hand.  
Come on, I know we can do this...! Yelled Inuyasha.

The demon, started hurting Serenity. Stop it...! Scream out Inuyasha. Serenity sort of fell ageist the demons, hand, she was hurt but still alive.

Laughing...! How cute even, Now your friends, see you only as invisible Kagome, your invisible to the world, Must be so hard, being in love with someone, who doesn't even know you exists, Replied King Darien, laughing. What are you talking about? Asks Inuyasha.

What I am saying, is the blue eye beauty, that you have fallen for isn't even, Kagome, After all, I heard what you all were questioning, Kagome about, the blue eyes Kagome, so sad, you are in love with a spirit, who will never return to her true body, Replied King Darien.

Shut up, I don't believe you, Spoke Inuyasha, growling. Serenity, your always going to be stuck, and invisible, to the ones you love, Replied Darien smiling.  
Darien, What I learned, is every day, that I'm trap inside Kagome's body, because of you, but I'm going to kick your ass...! Yelled Serenity.

Inuyasha, look at Kagome, and relies it's true.

Kagome, whispered everyone, knowing the truth, that she does, have somebody else, inside her, but question is witch Kagome, is there's, and how were they to know, who loves who, and witch one is there friend are both of them, there friends, or just Kagome, what were they to do now.

Serenity's eyes were, really angry. Serenity use powerful magic, ageist this demon. Kill them, Spoke Darien to the demon. As Serenity kept trying really hard, to kill this monster, Rini, came out to help her.

Moon Crystal, Blast...! Yelled out a very small voice.

The demon, was destroyed. by a very powerful attack.

Where that come from? Asks Miroku. They all look at, Small Lady holding a sword, that's nearly the size of her body, It was like looking at a kid handling Inuyasha's sword.

Rini, how could you, don't you relies what, we could do with the powers of the sliver crystal, we could make this world, do whatever we want it to do, no one would ever stop us...! Yelled King Darien. I will not let you, Kill my Mother...! Yelled Rini, very angry.

Inuyasha, stood up with an unconscious, Kagome in his arms, and looked at Darien, with much hatred. I'll be back to, kill you soon Serenity, and I will get Rini, back soon, Spoke Darien, using dark smoke to get away.

They left, they got away, Says Sango. they will be back, Replied Miroku, walking up to Inuyasha, and Kagome. Kagome, are you hurt? Asks Shippbo. She's asleep, I think, Spoke Inuyasha.

Then she woke up, being just Kagome again. Kagome, is she okay? Asks Shippbo, again.

I'm find, what happen to that guy, that murderd my father? Asks Kagome confused. You don't remember, him telling you how pathetic you are, and how your invisible to everyone, Replied Inuyasha. No I don't remember any of that, Says Kagome. Really, You can't remember any of it? Asks Miroku.  
Seriously, I don't remember...! Yelled Kagome.

Mommy, Spoke Rini, touching Kagome. Mommy?...! Yelled everyone confused. I'm not your mother, kid, Spoke Kagome. No, not right now your not, Replied Rini, disappointed. What does that mean? Asks Kagome.

Here, it's your sword, Spoke Small lady bowing before Kagome, and held out Her sword. My sword, I don't have a sword, Says Kagome. That man, wasn't lying you know, Replied Rini. What, are you talking about? Asks Kagome. Never mind, we'll meet again, soon and I'll back, Replied Rini, leaving the sword, infront of Kagome.

That kid was really weird, why does she think, i'm her mother? Asks Kagome. We don't know, we are just as confused here, Replied Sango. Inuyasha, knew what he saw, and when he reach for Kagome's hand, back there, Kagome's eyes were Blue and the trust that healed inside them were real, So question is who is in love with him, is it Kagome or this woman called Serenity, thought Inuyasha, As he pick up her sword.

This sword is for you, I think you should try it out, Spoke Inuyasha. Kagome took hold of it, Everyone didn't speak about this event, that happen for weeks.  
It had everyone confused, Serenity calm herself for awhile, plus she was tired, from using to much powers within Kagome, Kagome was going crazy. Everyone notice, how the blue eyes Kagome disappeard, Koga and brown eyes Kagome, were always, making Inuyasha jealous but more then anything he was broken hearted.

That's it for now, hope you like it. So what will happen now, Will Inuyasha, find out more answers and who was that little girl who called Kagome, Mother is she really real this Serenity everyone speak of, Keep reading and find out what happens next.


	7. Chapter 6

Two hearts and two mind into one.

Chapter 6.

Inuyasha, Attack Koga, for touching Kagome, Then she yelled Sit, and told him to back off, afterwards Koga left. Kagome went to sleep.

Inuyasha, got up and started running away. Inuyasha, where you going? Asks Sango. I'm going for a walk, alone, Replied Inuyasha.  
they sat feeling sorry for him.

In the middle of the forest.

Inuyasha, couldn't get Bye eyes Kagome, out of his head, he saw it, in her eyes, the trust she held for him. It's the same sweet look she gave him before. It's been 7 weeks scent, she last came out. He was missing this Kagome, he hated Brown eye Kagome, but mostly because, He didn't want Koga getting her pregnant, because if it's true about Kagome, hosting another soul, then this Serenity woman doesn't deserve that, thought Inuyasha.

He walk threw the forest, he smelt smoke and fish, he felt his belly growling. I suppose, I could get something to eat, Spoke Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, walk till he came a upon a lake, and what caught his eyes was, Small lady looking right back at him.  
something told him that this little girl, may be the key, to find the woman who loved him.

He look around himself, and saw no one protecting this child, was she out here alone, Thought Inuyasha. besides the little kitten sitting with her.

Hi there, You out here, by yourself kid? Asks Inuyasha. It has to be this way, for awhile, Replied Rini, going back to eating her, grill fish. Inuyasha, sat down beside her, hoping he could figure out a way, to break the ice, and figure out what her plan is, plus maybe she can answer his question about Kagome.

You can help yourself to some fish, Inuyasha, Says Rini, crewing her food. Thanks, I'm pretty hungry, Replied Inuyasha, eating. Sure, Diana help me catching them all, Says Rini, giving another piece of fish to her cat.

So how did, You know my name? Asks Inuyasha.

I've been following you all, For a long time, Replied Rini. Why are you following us for? Asks Inuyasha, serious tone voice. I will not sugar coat it for you, But King Darien, wasn't lying about Kagome, she got in the way, 3 an half years ago, But she saved my mothers life, Spoke Rini.

So it is true, Kagome as two souls within one body? Asks Inuyasha. Yes, I escape, the kingdoms tower, to save my mother, I stole a magical key, that can help you time travel, My cruel father, wanted to use our, kingdoms powers for evil, and so he tried to kill his wife, my mother, and I saw everything that night, now the problem is, how I'm going separate, Kagome and My mother, Replied Rini, crying lightly.

She really is two different people, and your here to safe her, Says Inuyasha. Yes, I love my Mother more then anything, you know in my lifetime, I've look though, pictures scent I was born, I've notice that, though all that, Daddy really didn't spend, that much time with me, he wanted me, because I can control, the kingdom powers, it was his evil plan all along, and my mother, never knew it was going to happen like this, Replied Rini. this is just wrong, Spoke Inuyasha.

Yeah once I was, born he didn't need mother anymore, because she had me , and only an air, can control the powers of the Moon Kingdom and it's sliver crystal, I really hate this because, My father is forcing people to do, what they don't want to do, he's got my mothers best friends hurting families, because they won't follow him, they can't even think for themselves, homeless child and families being torn apart, It's sick and I've just got to free, My mother from Kagome, and hopefully things will go back to normal, Cried Rini, tears were pouring from her broken heart.

You are a very brave girl, To have gone though so much, on your own, like this, Your mother would be proud that, You stayed so strong, And you coming here after her, That was dangerous, around all theses demons, running around, without anyone protecting you, Spoke Inuyasha, hugging a crying Rini.

Rini, normally just pulled away, when someone hugged her, but she felt comfortable in Inuyasha's arms.

After she was done crying, she pulled back away from him. Inuyasha, sat her in his lap, and began brushing her hair out. My Mom, use to that, Brushing my hair like this, Says Rini. We'll get her, back I promise, You that I'll help you, get her back, Replied Inuyasha, braiding her hair into cute pigtails, her hair was getting longer, so her hair wasn't as puffy anymore, it's sits like Serenity hair does now.

You mean it, Your really going to help me? Asks Rini. Yes, I promise, I'll help you get her back, Replied Inuyasha. Thanks Inuyasha, Spoke Rini, hugging him.

Inuyasha, didn't know what it was, about this child, but for some reason he felt protective of her, She acted like the Blue eyed Kagome, Serenity is her mother, but they both share the same, sweet, loving understanding personality, there Auras were pure, as well.

What is your name child? Asks Inuyasha, Curious. Rini, looks at Inuyasha, and smiled happily, She couldn't help feeling protected like she were in, Her fathers arms, and a real father, not like hers who a dick, and never held her with warmth and smiling.

My name is Princess Rini, but back home in, the kingdom everyone calls me small lady, Replied Rini. Rini, it's a beautiful name, Says Inuyasha. I like your name too, Spoke Rini, smiling. Well Rini, shall we get going? Asks Inuyasha. Going, going where? Asks Rini, confused.

I'd like it if, you came back to my camp with me, Replied Inuyasha. Back with all those people? Asks Rini. Those people, are friends and they won't hurt you, Plus you might just be able to connect with your mother too, Spoke Inuyasha. She's tired out from that dragon, That's why you haven't seen her, Kagome is in control, and I really don't want to answer everyone questions, Spoke Rini.

You don't have to do anything, but I'd be much happier to have somebody to talk to, scent your mother not talking to me, Says Inuyasha. I would like that to, Replied Rini. Plus, I can't protect you, if you stayed out here, I would like to be able to protect you, when you need it, Spoke Inuyasha, serious and caring eyes.

Oh..! Daddy...! yelled out a happy Rini. Daddy, Replied Inuyasha, surprised. Sorry that was, going to far, Says Rini. No it's fine, I just never thought, I would, Ever hear the word Daddy, Replied Inuyasha.

I'm sorry, Truth is your the new man, In my mothers life, and She really loves you I'm sure of it, but most of all, I'm just very lonely and your protecting me, it makes me feel like, I'm your daughter now too, Says Rini, honest eyes.

Then as my New Daughter, I say you come with me, and help me free, your mother, Spoke Inuyasha, picking her up. So it's okay, for me to call you Dad? Asks Rini. Yes, it's okay with me, Small lady, Replied Inuyasha, smiling. He didn't understand why, He allow this child to called him, father but yet, it didn't feel wrong about it.

Come on, let's go, Says Inuyasha. Okay, Spoke Rini, smiling. Inuyasha, carry her on, his back.

When they enter the campsite, Miroku and Sango, were wondering what happen. Rini, acted very shy. Inuyasha, told them that Rini, will be traveling with them, so he could protect her. she didn't have any family right now. afterwards everyone back off, he wasn't in the mood for bullshit.

Kagome woke the next morning, wondering where the kid came from. Sango, told her Inuyasha, bought her back last night.

So what will, happen next. Can Rini, and Inuyasha's secret, stay quite for very long, will Serenity regain consciousness. Read and find out.

To be continue.


	8. Chapter 7

Two hearts and two mind into one.

Chapter 7.

Throughout the weeks, Everyone seen How much Inuyasha, cared for this child, and She him. It was a Father, Daughter relationship, Kagome never seen this side of Inuyasha, it open up her heart a bit.

Serenity, tried to stand up, and take over but she couldn't, something was wrong with her, that last fight seem to drain her. She relies that her soul, really needed to return to her body, otherwise she might just disappear forever.

Rini, started to bug Kagome, because she wanted answers and Rini, wouldn't talk to them, Only Inuyasha, knew what was going on.

Later that night, Kagome was getting ready for bed, Rini, was sleeping next to a tree, next to Inuyasha. Miroku, and Sango, were enjoying a late night cup of tea. Serenity finally, broke though, She didn't have much time left, she couldn't keep draining her energy, but she had no choice now she needed help.

She sat up in, bed look around at everyone. What's wrong, Kagome? Asks Inuyasha, awake. Inuyasha, Spoke Serenity. He notice it, wasn't brown eyed Kagome, It was the blue eyes Kagome.

It's you, You've come back? Spoke Inuyasha. As Serenity's eyes look upon, Rini. Why is my daughter here? Asks Serenity. She came here to save you, Spoke Inuyasha. Save me, Oh Rini, Says Serenity. As She touch, her daughters face.

I was beginning to think, I'd see her again, cried Serenity.

Serenity, Rini, says that there's a way, to Separate You and Kagome, how are we do that? Asks Inuyasha. That's why i'm here now, I've notice something has happen, To me, Replied Serenity. What's happen? Asks Inuyasha. My spirit, can't hold out, for much longer i'm afraid, I'm beginning to disappear, Replied Serenity, with sad eyes. We can't let, that happen, There's got to be away to save you, Spoke Inuyasha, holding her hands.

I'm not sure, How to do it, But first i need to return to my real body, Says Serenity. Is it back in the future, Because I can help you, get your body back, Replied Inuyasha. No, it's not there, It's somewhere else, Says Serenity.

Mother, Spoke up Rini, waking up.

Rini, I'm sorry for all of this, Because of me, you've stuffer so much, Spoke Serenity crying. No Mommy, This wasn't your flaut, And I'm going to save you, well Daddy and I, will save you, Replied Rini.

Your father wants to kill me, Spoke Serenity serious. No not that daddy, I mean my new loving father, Inuyasha, Replied Rini, serious too. Inuyasha, your father? Asks Serenity blushing. Yes, because he's been protecting me, while you've been gone, and he's better then, Darien ever was, Spoke Rini. I agree, That's why, i love him so much, Replied Serenity.

Look I don't know, the hole details, but i promise Small Lady, that i'd help her get you back, safe and sound, Spoke Inuyasha, blushing too. So please tell me, what we've got to do, Spoke Rini.

That's the problem, When Kagome, saved me by mistake, The secret jewel took my body, As long as the jewel is shattered everywhere and Naraku, having half of it, My body is stuck inside, the jewel until it's put back together, but alone the jewel, isn't going to let me go, that easily it's drawn to my souls powers, without the Sliver crystal, I can't get stronger, Replied Serenity sad face.

But wait, I have the Sliver Crystal, right here, Spoke Rini, opening her locket. Rini, you actually got, the crystal with you? Asks Serenity, surprised. Yes, I switch Fathers with a fake, here take it, Replied Rini.

Serenity tried to take it, but because of Kagome's powers she couldn't. What's wrong? Asks Rini. I can't hold it's great power, I'm just a spirit, of my soul, even though, the crystal scents me, it can not bring my body back with a broken secret jewel around Kagome's neck, You protect it for now, Spoke Serenity.

But what about you, You said your spirit is fading? Asks Inuyasha, very worried. I don't know, if we can defeat Naraku, and get the jewel back, before the end of the year, I might be saved, Says Serenity. Then we have very little time left, Replied Inuyasha.

Ahhh...! Mommy what's wrong? Asks Rini, worried. The sun is rising, and Kagome's beginning to wake up, I'm losing control, Spoke Serenity, trying to keep in control. Mother please don't go, Says Rini, crying.

I have to for now, Please be a good girl for Inuyasha, Okay and Inuyasha, please promise me, No matter what happens you will take care of Rini, for me, Spoke Serenity serious tone voice. Mommy what are you saying? Asks Rini. Promise me, Inuyasha, that you'll take care of her, If anything happens to me...! Spoke up Serenity.

I promise, but I promise you, That I'm not going to let you, disappear I'm going to set you free, Serenity I swear it, that I'll save you...! Yelled Inuyasha.

After that Kagome took over.

Sango, and Miroku, woke up listening to everything they had said to each other.

Everyone stayed quite, Besides Inuyasha, cracking down harder to find the shards and Naraku.

So can they saved Serenity, What will happen now, And with Darien out to get Rini, what will Inuyasha, do to protect Rini, will he be a good father, will everyone expect Serenity for who she truly is, or will they just ignore her and take Kagome only. to be continue.


	9. Chapter 8

Two hearts and two mind into one.

Chapter 8.

Throughout the weeks, Everyone seen How much Inuyasha, cared for this child, and She him. It was a Father, Daughter relationship, Kagome never seen this side of Inuyasha, it open up her heart a bit.

Everyone stayed quite, Besides Inuyasha, cracking down harder to find the shards and Naraku.

Rini, started using her sword, ageist Inuyasha's to practice fighting, she said she wanted to be helpful ageist Naraku's demon's. So they practice till she was tired out, Inuyasha, was really proud of her.

Yeah, I did it, I'm a powerful princess, beware Mini Moon, Spoke up Rini. Laughing...! You did great, Says Inuyasha, smiling. Thank you, Papa, Replied Rini.  
You are most welcome, Replied Inuyasha, hugging her.

Kagome, sat watching Inuyasha, He was actually very attractive, This side of Inuyasha, playing the father card. Brown eyed Kagome, was falling in love with him now too, And Yet she still wanted Koga, she wanted them both.

Rini, was teasing Inuyasha, Then He started ticking her, Rini then grabbed his sword, playing around, Inuyasha chase after Rini, when he caught her, They both rolled down a hill, into a field of wild lilies, laughing together.

I never thought that, Inuyasha would like kids, I always thought he be a boring Husband, if I ever married him, Spoke Brown eyed Kagome. Shows that you shouldn't judge him, Says Sango smiling.

He's going to make some woman very happy someday, Replied Miroku. What do you mean, some woman, That woman is going to be me, Says Kagome, serious tone voice.

They were totally confused, by Kagome.

Why are you, all looking at me like that? Asks Kagome. It's just we all thought you wanted Koga instead of Inuyasha, Replied Sango. At first I did, because I thought he be better with kids and wasn't always moody and childish like Inuyasha, but now I know, what I want and I want Inuyasha, Instead of Koga, Spoke Kagome, lying she wanted them both.

Why can't he play with me like that? Asks Shippbo, lightly jealous. He does play with you Shippbo, just not like that, Says Miroku. Yeah, don't you remember, the other day when you started, a water fight with him, He played with you, Spoke Sango. Yeah then he, hit me in the head, He never hits Rini, Says Shippbo.

That's because he's trying to toughen you up, He like you a lot Shippbo, Your like his Son, little brother, He wants you, to be strong for everything you will go though in life, Says Kagome, smiling. Really? Asks Shippbo.

You two fight, because that just shows how close you two are, Says Sango, smiling. I guess he as been trying to teach me, stuff but it doesn't explain why Rini, gets away with everything, Replied Shippbo. She's a girl, besides he's teaching her to be strong too, Spoke Kagome smiling.

Hah...! Girl who stolen all the attention, Says Shippbo huffing. Alright, calm down right now, Shippbo...! Yelled Inuyasha, who heard everything.

Why should I, Ever since Rini, came along, you've favor her over me, Everyone here...! Yelled Shippbo, pointing at Rini. I wasn't trying to replace you, Shippbo, Says Rini, feeling bad.

Stop acting so, clueless you know what I'm talking about, Playing with Inuyasha, all the time wasting time in finding Naraku, you are slowing us down...! Yelled Shippbo. Shippbo, that is enough, I can't believe you be so jealous, over a little girl lost and scared, plus could lose her Mother, and yet he think about yourself, I did the same things for you, when you first join us too, Spoke up Inuyasha.

As Shippbo, remember everything, the fights and yet them, playing tricks on each other, he started tearing up. Now calm, your butt down, Says Inuyasha. Inuyasha you don't have to be so hard on him, He just misses hanging out with you, You do spend a lot of time with Rini, maybe you could make time for Shippbo, and Me more often, Says Kagome, touching his arm.

Inuyasha, was getting the impression Brown eyed Kagome, was actually being nice to him. Rini, saw it right away, Kagome was starting to fall in love with Inuyasha, now too, she couldn't allow that to happen.

Rini, bump into Kagome, but accidentally apologize like she didn't mean it. It's okay, you didn't mean it, Spoke Inuyasha, picking up Rini. She did that on purpose, Whispered Kagome, upset.

Everyone settled down for lunch.

Meanwhile Darien was watching everyone, he hated Inuyasha.

I can't believe this guy thinks my daughter is his, no way I have to get her back to the castle, Spoke Darien growling. Perhaps you can take her back, Says a voice. Darien turn around really fast. Who are you, What business do you have with Me? Asks Darien. Honestly seeing Inuyasha, acting like this, it make me sick, I can help you take back your daughter, Replied the Man hidden behind a mask.

How can you help? Asks Darien interested in his offer. I'll lead this, Spoke the man, holding half of the other jewel. What is this for? Asks Darien. This will help, but so will this pike, this staff like sword, is for you it can help you kidnap your daughter from Inuyasha, And this hive it for the monk, Spoke the man.

Interesting, you have a deal, Says Darien. I wish you luck, Replied The man. I wish to know your name, Says Darien. My apologizes call me Naraku, Spoke Naraku.

And so now Darien as the powers to summoned Demon's at his will, and his pike as a barrier as well, so what will happen next.

keep reading, To be continue.


	10. Chapter 9

Two hearts and two mind into one.

Chapter 9.

A few weeks went by Rini, wasn't feeling to good, She didn't want to say anything because, there wasn't time for rest in her mind, Her mother could disappear anytime now, they had to get Naraku or everything will be lost thought Rini.

As everyone walk under the really hot sun, Kagome spoke up and said that they needed to stop before somebody as a Stoke in this weather.

We can't stop we have to find the jewel, Says Rini. Well, I say we take a break, Spoke up Kagome. Me too, Replied Sango. Alright for a little bit, couldn't hurt anybody, Says Miroku.

Daddy make them keep going...! Yelled Rini. Everyone look at Rini, like a spoiled brat. Come on Inuyasha, Were all exhausted we need food, Replied Kagome seriously. Just for lunch, but we need to find the jewel, Spoke up Inuyasha.

Rini wasn't happy she didn't smile anymore, She grew bitter but She just wanted Her Mommy back.

Rini, Lunch is ready here you are, Spoke Kagome, trying to be nice to Her. Rini, took the Sandwich and noodles. Kagome walk back over to sit next to Sango, and Shippbo.

Rini's mind continue to think about Her Mother. Rini, open up Her Bag pulled out Her Picture Album. What's That thing? Asks Asks Miroku curious.  
It looks like a Photo Album, Says Kagome. It is, Spoke Rini, serious tone voice.

Rini, open up the book, She was looking at Her Mother pictures, Of the two of them together. Everyone became curious, as to what she was doing.

Wow, those drawings are really good, Spoke up Shippbo, smiling. There Pictures from a Camera, Shippbo, One of these things, Says Rini smiling back at him.  
Oh I see, Replied Shippbo. Wow...! She's beautiful, Who is that Woman holding you? Asks Sango, looking over the pictures.

Rini, didn't answer Her question. Rini, Sango ask you a Question, Aren't you going to Tell Her that Woman is? Asks Shippbo. Why should I, I don't have to tell you anything...! Yelled Rini, crying.

Rini, what's wrong? Asks Inuyasha. Rini, Walk away from them, leaving Her Book behind. She sat down, on A Hill watching the sky. Mommy i'm sorry, Cried Rini.

What the hell, Was that all about? Asks Kagome confused.

Inuyasha got up to follow after Rini. Inuyasha leave Her alone, You can't keep babying Her all the time, Says Kagome. I agree with Kagome, She needs to learn to take things the way they are, Spoke Miroku. Sango and Shippbo, nodded too.

Inuyasha, look down at the Book, and Diana looking down at It. Inuyasha, pick up the pictures and Started going though them. Everyone else looked too.  
Neo Queen Serenity, Was taking away so fast, That No one could do anything to stop it, Spoke up Diana seriously.

Really? So what happen? Asks Kagome.

My Mommy, Was caught of guard, Father let outlaws into our Kingdom, Then he shot her with an Arrow, Her soul was pulled half ways into the jewel and the other half inside of Kagome, Spoke Rini, seriously.

Rini, We've really sorry, About your Mother, But I can't even feel myself black out anymore, And I don't think she's inside me anymore, Replied Kagome seriously.  
I figure that, I can't even scent her auras anymore it's like she's just disappeared, Says Rini, crying.

Are you saying that She's dead? Asks Inuyasha extremely worried.

I don't know, for 3, years maybe It was just too much for Her, Spoke Rini seriously. Were really sorry, Spoke Miroku. Well you can always stay with Us, Replied Kagome hugging Rini, being nice for the first time.

I supposed I'm mostly upset, Because Today's my 12th birthday, And Mother promise me she teach me the secrets of our kingdom's powers, plus again nobody around to give me a birthday party, The scouts are gone, Nobody loves Me, to help celebrate my special day, My Mother always bought Me To special places then Would Give me gifts, Spoke Rini sadly.

That's not true, I love you and I promise Your Mother, I'd take care of You, and Raise you as one of My own Children, Spoke Inuyasha, placing his hand on Her face to wipe away the tears.

I could really use a Bath, Is there a Hot spring around Here? Asks Rini seriously. Yes actually over there, Replied Kagome smiling. Okay be back soon, Spoke Rini, walking over to the Spring.

Now I understand, Why your always being gentle with Her, Spoke Kagome seriously. She's heart broken, Says Shippbo. Perhaps maybe we could do something for Her, Spoke Miroku.

Like what? Asks Inuyasha. Well she's use to being with Her Mommy, On Her Birthday, Let's give her a Party, To show her that were her friends, Spoke Miroku seriously. That's a great idea, Replied Sango. Yeah, we could fine something to give to Her, when she get back, Says Kagome.

Let's stop inside that Village, we'll throw a small party for Her, Spoke up Sango smiling. I've got a better Idea, for a party, Kagome I'm going to need your help with something, Spoke up Inuyasha. Sure what's up? Asks Kagome. Asks your Mother if we can have the party at Your house it's safer place to relax and to let Rini, enjoy Herself, Replied Inuyasha.

But then we can't be with Her, Spoke Sango sadden. Yes you can, Rini has a Time key that's how she got here, Perhaps we could get Her to use it for us while Kagome sets up the party, Spoke Inuyasha. That's a wonderful idea, Says Miroku smiling.

I'll get started really fast, Replied Kagome smiling too.

Kagome, do you think your Mother, could bake one of those sweet, Birthday cake things? Asks Inuyasha.  
You bet she could, But why are you asking? Kagome. Take Kirara, to the well get Rini, A birthday cake, and gifts? Asks Inuyasha.  
Alright, Spoke up Kagome, leaving with Kirara.

Rini, was confused as To why everyone was heading back to the Village. But When Inuyasha ask Her to use her time key, She agreed to that request, She wanted a day to herself anyways. Plus she just didn't feel like being around People right now.

Sango and Miroku, look for gifts for Rini. Shippbo, created a crown made out of flowers for Rini. Inuyasha already knew what, He would give to Her, when everyone was really ready. Rini, open the gates of time.

Here we are, Says Inuyasha. Wow...! it's huge, Spoke Miroku. Really big village, Replied Sango. Guys come on, Says Inuyasha.

Hey were here, Spoke up Inuyasha, inside the house.

Surprised...! Happy Birthday Rini...! Called out everyone as planned. Rini, was flattered but couldn't fine happiness at all, But she decided to put a fake smile on.

Thanks everyone, This was very kind of you, But I really didn't need a party, Replied Rini being respectful. We know that, It's just we wanted to prove to you that were your friends, And We really wanted to help you, Though your hard times with wanting your Mother, so we thought that we could plan you a party too, Spoke Sango.

Thank you, But I'm really not interested in celebrating my Birth, Spoke up Rini seriously. But why not, We put a lot into planning this party for You? Asks Sango confused.

Because of Me, My Mother is dead, I don't deserve a party...! Cried Rini. Hey, You are not the reason for Her death, How could you believe that? Asks Inuyasha seriously.

Because Serenity, would still be alive, If she knew what Darien truly wanted with Her, and that was Me...! Cried Rini.  
Hey it's nobody flaut, Your Mommy loves you, and She'd want you to be happy now, Not upset, For something you couldn't control, Spoke Inuyasha, respectfully.

I know, it's just, I feel bad for celebrating without Her...! Cried Rini. It's alright, I'm here, In fact everyone is here for You, Because they love you too, Replied Inuyasha hugging Her. Thanks papa, Says Rini.

Afterwards they played games with Rini, then a big birthday cake, Then gifts.

Here this is for you, Sister Rini, Says Shippbo, smiling. Thank you it's beautiful, Spoke Rini. It's a crown for you, Replied Shippbo, putting it on Her head. Thanks little brother, Says Rini smiling.

Rini, this is from Me, Spoke up Miroku. Pretty beads, It's very beautiful for a necklace, Says Rini smiling. There you go, Spoke Miroku, putting it around Her neck. Thank you, Replied Rini being respectful. It will protect you, as well Keada, help me with this gift, It will bring you luck, Says Miroku. I'll take good care of it, Thank you, Replied Rini smiling.

Rini, this is from Me, Spoke up Kagome smiling. You actually got me a gift too? Asks Rini surprised. Of course I did, Your apart of our Pack and Your Inuyasha's Pup, That means were going to have to be friends, Replied Kagome seriously.

Have too, and should be are two very different things, Says Rini. Well Happy Birthday, Replied Kagome giving her a Kimono.

It's beautiful, Says Rini smiling. It's pink with red cherry blossoms, Kagome use to be able to where it, but not anymore, Says Kagome's Mother smiling. Thanks for the Kimono, Spoke Rini. Well you at least be able to whear it in the past, and it keep you warm, Says Kagome.

Well this is from Me, Spoke up Sango smiling.

Sango gave Her earnings, after all she did have earnings in her ears.  
There really pretty, Spoke Rini. Well I really don't know, what you like, but I also bake this bread for you, It's full of berries from the Woods, Spoke Sango. It's the thought, That truly matters like Mother always say, Replied Rini taking it.

Well I suppose it's my turn, Says Inuyasha. You didn't have to get me anything, Says Rini. But I do, and I wanted too, Replied Inuyasha.  
As Inuyasha, pulled out a very old box. What's that? Asks Rini.

My Mother gave this to Me, the night she died, When I was very young like you, But she gave this to me, and Told Me to give it to somebody who means a lot too Me, Replied Inuyasha.

As He showed the beautiful rare, Flower pin. The flower was breath taken it was created with Red and white diamond jewels  
on it, the under parts were made out gold, and The flower was real glass, made by Inuyasha's Father.

It's so beautiful, Says Rini smiling. I've never showed it to anyone, Not even Kikyo seen this, It's supposed to be meant to be a wedding gift, But nobody matters to Me more then you do, Says Inuyasha, placing it into Her pigtails bud, clipping it into place.

I love you Daddy...! Cried Rini hugging tightly. Kagome was really jealous now. She wanted that gift, She knew how Inuyasha, felt about Rini, but she never thought it was like this, strongly about the child.

Afterwards Rini, went to use the Bathroom then went to sleep for the night. Everyone was relaxing.

So now what, Will happen next, What happens when things go to far, Keep reading.

To Be Continue.


	11. Chapter 10

Two hearts and two mind into one.

Chapter 10.

Last time, The Traveling group celebrated Rini's Birthday, and Kagome became jealous of The Gift Rini, Got from Inuyasha. Let's see what happens next. Enjoy the chapter.

As Kagome's Mother was cleaning up, Inuyasha told Her to go rest, That he'd clean up the rest of the kitchen and dishes. Everyone else went to bed. Expect for Kagome.

Why did you do that? Asks Kagome jealous. Do what? Asks Inuyasha washing dishes. You gave Rini, that Flower, How can she mean more to you then I could, and What's more, That's a truly rare, Glass made Flower, There's only 5 of Them, made in the hole world, Replied Kagome seriously. Don't tell me, your jealous, Of Rini, She's only a child, after all you can't be that jealous can you? Asks Inuyasha.

Well yes, actually I am, Jealous but If anyone deserve that Gift it's Me, After all I've ever done for You...! Yelled Kagome, I mean, I agreed to let Her stay and even become apart of are family, But I will not expect the fact, That You favor Her over Me...! Yelled Kagome seriously angry.

Over you, Let me get this straight, You think you should get my Mothers gift for why now? Asks Inuyasha serious tone voice.

Because I Am, meant to be your mate...! Yelled Kagome. Seriously back the fuck up, Your with Koga, and You said you wanted nothing to do with Me, Plus said I was like A Brother to you...! Yelled Inuyasha.

I've change my mind, and Besides I was wrong about you, Replied Kagome seriously.

Well I have my own answer for you, Spoke Inuyasha. And what is it? Asks Kagome curious.

I don't love you in return, It's the other you, that I'm in love with, I am in Love with Serenity, Rini's Mother, something about Her makes me happy, Now that I understand everything, It's not you that I was In love with It's Serenity, So get over yourself, Says Inuyasha strongly.

Some how Inuyasha's love, Seem to heal Serenity's once more, She felt stronger once again, After all the powers of love seem to give Her strength.

Kagome walk away blazing mad, going to sleep Sango was asleep on the couch, Miroku on the floor. Inuyasha went to sleep inside a quest room.

Serenity woke up for the first time in weaks, She walk around the Shrine, she place a White Moon Flower she created then place it with a letter to Rini. She walk into Inuyasha's Room.

Inuyasha woke up to The door opening up.  
Kagome I told you, Already I'm not interested in you anymore, Spoke Inuyasha. I heard, well played, Says Serenity seriously. Inuyasha look at Kagome. That's when he seen Her, Eyes they were blue.

Serenity it's you, But how? Asks Inuyasha. You've giving Me strength, Enough power to move once more, but it won't last long, but it's enough for now, Replied Serenity.

Serenity lightly walk over to Him. Easy don't hurt yourself, Here sit please, Spoke Inuyasha helping Her. I'm fine, Don't worry about Me, Says Serenity smiling. I saw what you did for Small Lady, That was very nice of you, Thank you for being there for Her, Spoke Serenity seriously.

I love Her, I don't exactly know why but I feel like She means everything To Me, Like you did, Or still Do, Replied Inuyasha honestly. I know, I love you too, Says Serenity kissing Him.

After they pulled away for air. Serenity had to speak up.

I finally know, how I could restore powers to My soul, Says Serenity seriously. What is it? Asks Inuyasha. I need a Body that's not alive, For now Kagome is controlling this one to well she beginning to fight me, from coming out and I can no longer, read Her thoughts, But she does want to Her you, That's the only thought I could hear, Replied Serenity serious tone voice.

So what can I do? Asks Inuyasha. I hate to say this but I need A Body that has no soul within it, If it's truly dead I can control it, I can help you find Naraku faster, Says Serenity. Alright but where will we find somebody who's dead, and isn't in ashes or bone by now, Whispered Inuyasha thinking.

I do, But I can not walk I need you to carry Me, Spoke up Serenity. Alright, Here put theses on yourself? Asks Serenity. What for? Asks Inuyasha. Because were going to a hospital, These will just make you look like your human self, Says Serenity seriously.

The hospital, That close right now, Spoke up Inuyasha, seriously. You can easily sneak us inside, I'll take over once inside, besides the hospital never truly closes for the hurt people, Says Serenity.

Alright I better tell the others, Spoke Inuyasha. No need to, worry them. Besides we will make it back before morning.

And I wrote Rini's a letter from Me, We have to go now, Replied Serenity seriously. Alright let's go, Says Inuyasha.

They ran all the way to the hospital, Well Inuyasha ran while he carried Serenity on His back.

Alright go inside the Emergency doors, You tell them you found Me pass out, outside your garage, Says Serenity.

Surprising thing was, Serenity was correct about everything,

Is she alright? Asks Inuyasha worried. She's very weak, Replied The Doctor. Everything seem normal but perhaps maybe just really sick. I'm afraid everything seem normally but Her energy seems to be weakening, Spoke The Doctor. Is she dying what does that mean? Asks Inuyasha curious. Unfortunately it's to soon to tell, We'll keep Her over Night, and Find out more in the morning, Says The Doctor.

Can I stay with Her, I really want To be with Her, After all she is a homeless woman, from what I know, Anyways, Replied Inuyasha. Of course, Spoke The Doctor leaving.

Alright now what do we do? Asks Inuyasha. Fine me, somebody who's dying, trust your nose, You'll know when you fine someone, Replied Serenity laying in the bed. Right I'll be back soon.

With it being so late, The hospital staff were really slow, plus very limited staff. Inuyasha, been to a few rooms, He had to sneak inside rooms. Few rooms Women were giving birth. Then there's the nursery room full of babies. Afterwards he went really far, A few doctors and Nurses told Him, that This aria was off limits, That's when he followed them in secret.

Afterwards He found Really sick people and others hooked up to weird things.

Unfortunately this one is gone she's dead, Says The Doctors and Nurses. Inuyasha, seen a young body, the doctors left.

Inuyasha, quickly looked over the Body. Beautiful Dark Brown hair, sink pale from death. Probably 17, He guess. He rushed back to Serenity, He got the number on the room she was in.

Serenity finally found someone, She's dead nothing left, Tomorrow the family will come to burn the body, What should I do now? Asks Inuyasha. take Me to this body fast Kagome's pounding ageist my skull, Spoke up Serenity seriously.

Right, He sneak Serenity into that Room, unfortunately Serenity and Inuyasha, had to knock out a few people.

Alright here she is, Says Inuyasha. Serenity walk over to the dead Woman. I'm truly sorry, I mean no disrespect, But I need your Body may the heavens treat you well, Prayed Serenity.

Serenity eyes closed then shortly she began glowing both Bodies did.

Ah...! I'm not strong enough, I need more powers, If only there was some Democrat energy I could tap into, Spoke Serenity breathing harder. You need energy? Asks Inuyasha. Humans Energy isn't enough, if There was a demon, energy's then I could complete this transfer of body switching, Spoke Serenity seriously.

Take Mine, Then borrow some from Me, I'm a half demon, perhaps you could, Says Inuyasha seriously. I couldn't do that, To you, Replied Serenity seriously worried. If it's to save you, Then please Serenity, Take my energy, Spoke up Inuyasha seriously.

You won't transformed for a few days, You could be stuck human for awhile, You won't have your demon powers, Spoke Serenity. I understand the consciences, But I promise Rini, That I'd do anything to save you, and Bring you back to Her, Replied Inuyasha.

Alright, Says Serenity crying. His loyalty was very special. Serenity held onto him. Inuyasha's energy became really tired. He turn into his human self. Serenity place him into a chair, afterwards she completely transfer her soul into the dead body.

Kagome fell to the floor. Inuyasha woken back up. Serenity felt better stronger, She was carrying both Him, and Kagome back to the house, before she left she made the hospital forget about her being there, and the dead body it never happen so they wouldn't worry the family.

Everyone slept. the rest of the night.

So what happens when everyone sees Inuyasha human in the day time. What happens now that they found out what He did to free Serenity. and the new body in the house, Now what will happen what everyone.

To be continue.


	12. Chapter 11

Two hearts and two mind into one.

Chapter 11.

Last time, The Traveling group celebrated Rini's Birthday, and Kagome became jealous of The Gift Rini, Got from Inuyasha. And Serenity found a new Body for Now, But Inuyasha had to give Her his powers so He'd be human for a few days, So what happens now. Enjoy.

As Everyone woke up, Kagome felt tired, but join everyone for breakfast. Sango and Miroku, sat eating with the family. Isn't Inuyasha, and Rini, going to eat with us? Asks Shippbo. There still asleep I think, Replied Kagome tired. Kagome are you Alright? Asks Her Mother. Yeah you look extremely tired, Says Miroku. I am, but I'll be fine it's just feels like my soul was drained out, Replied Kagome yawning.

As everyone, sat eating breakfast, and talking. Meanwhile Inuyasha woke up beside Serenity's new body laying with him. He went to the Bathroom, then went to  
Rini's Room, To check on Her, But she wasn't there. He figured she was down stairs but without his hearing or Nose, he couldn't tell either.

Good Morning, Spoke up Serenity controlling her new body. Hey how you feeling? Asks Inuyasha gently. Okay better then when I was inside Kagome, Replied Serenity. How about you, How are you feeling Inuyasha? Asks Serenity holding him. Very tired, extremely tired, Says Inuyasha sitting back down. I'm sorry, Truly I am, If I wasn't so weak, You wouldn't had to give Me your strength and powers, Replied Serenity feeling bad. It's fine, I'd do anything for You and Rini, I love you, Spoke Inuyasha kissing Her.

Serenity looked at Her new body, Long dark brown hair, Blue eyes. Very beautiful body.

I really like you a lot, By the way Sorry about before, Says Serenity. About what? Asks Inuyasha.

Sex I made love to you, I didn't mean for things to go so far, At the time but knowing the thought that you possibly think about following Kikyo, in death, I was so scared that you were going to leave Me all alone, I use Kagome's body to have sex with you, Even though threw that hole time, It was me you were with but with Kagome's body, I'm truly sorry, Says Serenity crying.

I'm not sorry for that, But I'm glad you told Me how you feel, Spoke Inuyasha kissing Her again. So shall we go tell everyone the news, Replied Serenity smiling. Yeah, I'm sure Rini, will be very excited to see you, Says Inuyasha seriously.

Meanwhile down stairs. Everyone was laughing at Miroku, For eating a hot pepper. Afterwards Kagome's family left leaving just Sango, Miroku and Kagome alone with Shippbo too.

They all finish laughing when Inuyasha walk into the room with Another Woman. He walk into the Kitchen, Everyone's mouth drop.

What's everyone looking at? Asks Inuyasha seriously.

Your human and it's during the day, Says Kagome seriously. And who's she? Asks Sango. Everyone this is Serenity, The one who use to be inside Kagome, I gave my powers to Serenity, So she could switch to another body away from Kagome's, I save Her life, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. You gave Her your demon powers, Says Shippbo. Yes, It was the only way to Save Rini's Mother, Otherwise she wouldn't be alive this morning with us, Spoke up Inuyasha, holding her hand.

Kagome's hands turn into a fist. Welcome back Serenity, Says Miroku smiling. Well this isn't my exact body, The secret jewel has the rest of it, Spoke Serenity gently. Wait if this isn't your body then who's is it? Asks Kagome with complete rudeness. This is a dead body, The girl that once lived in this body is dead it's completely empty, Says Serenity respectfully.

That's just sick you stolen somebody teenage daughter, Spoke Kagome seriously. Kagome stop it, She had to do what was right, for Rini, and Her Kingdom, she needed here, Replied Inuyasha. So how long will you be human for then? Asks Miroku.

Serenity says I should get my powers back in 2, 3 days, don't worry everyone, With Serenity here we can finally defeat Naraku, and much more, Replied Inuyasha.

We understand Inuyasha, Welcome to the team Serenity, and finally we meet, Says Sango smiling. Thank you, but where's Rini? Asks Serenity. She upstairs sleeping, Says Shippbo. No she's not, I check in Her room and she wasn't there...! Yelled Inuyasha scared. We seriously thought she was upstairs, Spoke up Miroku seriously.

Rini...! Scream out Serenity running upstairs.

They all went looking for Small Lady. Rini, you in here...! Called out Sango looking everywhere. Kagome didn't even bother to look for the brat.

Rini...! Rini answer me...! Yelled Inuyasha. Serenity finally found her note for Rini, with Her glass flower Inuyasha gave to her, but on the back of the note, it was a note to Serenity from Darien.

We've looked everywhere, She's not here, Spoke Miroku. Do you think she return to the past? Asks Shippbo.

No she did not, Says Serenity walking to them all. Serenity what did you fine? Asks Sango. Serenity had tears falling down her face. Then she show them all Rini's flower and the note.

What does that mean? Asks Miroku worried. Darien got her last night, He kidnap her back, She at the castle and He wants to fight us all, Says Serenity seriously. Everyone was surprised but agreed to go save Rini, Serenity gave them all warning about where they were going too, But they expected the risk of going for Small lady's protection.

Kirara, she should stay with Sango and Inuyasha, And Shippbo you go with Miroku, Alright will brake in threw the highest tower okay, Spoke Serenity seriously. Absolutely, Replied Sango. Kagome I could use your help too, You could break Sailor Mars barrier, Says Serenity.

Count me out, I don't care what happens To you or your daughter, I'm staying here, Darien was right to try and kill you, I wish I never even saved you...! Yelled Kagome angry. You bitch, After everything I have done for you, You take everything out on Me...! Yelled Serenity. You took everything, I ever wanted in life, you deserve to suffer, Replied Kagome.

This is all because of Inuyasha, and you took him away from Me, Spoke Kagome. You never even loved him, You hated him, You didn't even start liking him until He started acting like a Father to Rini, All you care about was Koga...! And I don't need you...! Yelled Serenity.

Whatever, Goodbye, Says Kagome walking away. Everyone was really upset but then Sango and Miroku, agreed with Kagome instead and went to the well. Leaving Serenity and Inuyasha, to deal with Darien on there own.

What are we to do now? Asks Inuyasha. I'll think up something, Come on let's go save Rini, Spoke Serenity seriously.

So can they make in time or will things get worst what happens when Darien unleashes Rini's dark spirit once again like Wiseman did to her. Can Serenity and Inuyasha, free her and Her friends. Keep reading.

To be continue.


	13. Chapter 12

Two hearts and two mind into one.

Chapter 12.

Last time, The Traveling group celebrated Rini's Birthday, and Kagome became jealous of The Gift Rini, Got from Inuyasha. And Serenity found a new Body for Now, But Inuyasha had to give Her his powers so He'd be human for a few days, But then everyone found Rini gone, Kagome refused to help out at all, Sango and Miroku, decided to trust Kagome over Serenity, they truly believed that it was that Kagome they loved over Serenity. So what happens now. Enjoy.

Serenity told Inuyasha, To rest up the sooner his powers were back, they hunt down Darien and find Small lady. He understood, Because of everyone gone, Inuyasha and Serenity would have to hide elsewhere with Inuyasha.

So she took him home to her parents house.

Knocking...! Knocking...! As a Gun was pointed at Them. What do you want, What business do you have here? Asks Sammy, at the age 15 with a gun. Sammy I know this will sound really crazy, But It's Me Serena, Spoke up Serenity honestly. Sammy, Nobody ever calls me that, expect for My Parents and Sister, Replied Sammy seriously. I'm not a spy for Darien, Sammy it's me Serena, Spoke Serena seriously too.

What makes you think I'm going to believe that? Asks Sammy angry. Your name is Sam Tuskino, Your favorite sandwiches are chicken salad, and Egg salad, Spoke Serenity starting her everything questions about her brother.

Your favorite color is blue, Your dream is to be soldier, Your first Girlfriend was Jennifer Valentine, Beautiful Hazel eyes, Red hair, Mother and Father didn't approve of Her, and You told them to go to hell, Your afraid of the jellyfish, and Sharks, You believed there was a ghost in your closest, since you were 12, Spoke Serenity seriously.

Oh my god, it really is you, Replied Sammy surprised. Yes, It's me, I needed a new body to hide out from Darien until I could sneak back into the kingdom, Spoke Serenity honestly. I've missed you, Says Sammy hugging her. Let's get inside before somebody see us, Says Serenity seriously.

Right come in, Spoke Sammy.

They sat inside the house.

Where's Mother and Father? Asks Serenity serious. The scouts took them away 3 years ago, there prisoners like everyone, Says Sammy honestly. How did you escape? Asks Serenity sacred.

Mother push me, into a hidden door that I didn't know about, it's a secret wall that open up into a door, Afterwards everyone stayed away, They didn't bother coming back for Me, but I got a gun, and I learned how to live, Says Sammy. I promise, I'll get them back, Replied Serenity seriously.

Things have really gone, To hell since you disappeared, Spoke Sammy. I know, but I had to continue acting like I'm dead, I couldn't let my cover be blown away, I'm sorry, Please just hold on a little longer, Replied Serenity holding him. I trust you Serena, I just hope you know what your doing, Spoke Sammy.

I know what I'm doing, I just need time for My friend here to recover his straight, Replied Serenity honestly. Okay, I'm going out for food, I'll be back soon, don't worry I can handle this, Says Sammy leaving.

How are you doing, Inuyasha feeling any better? Asks Serenity worried. I'm fine, Replied Inuyasha resting. Come on, let's get you upstairs you need to rest, Spoke Serenity carrying him into her room.

Afterwards she force him to rest up, Sammy came back with lots of food, Serena and Sammy cooked together. She then fed Inuyasha. by the end of the night he return to his demon form.

So by morning they go after Small lady.

So what happens next. Keep reading it's only getting started.

To be continue.


	14. Chapter 13

Two hearts and two mind into one.

Last time Serena took Inuyasha, to her old house where he met her brother, now his powers are back is Serenity ready for this fight can she make inside without Kirara, find out what happens.

Chapter 13.

As they both walked across building tops, the city was horrible.

I can't believe my kingdom as come to this, Says Serena serious. Those children are eating out of the garbage, Spoke Inuyasha honest. This is just sick, Wait till I get my hands on him, Replied Serenity upset.

Serenity how are we to get inside? Asks Inuyasha curious. If I could find out what's controlling the scouts, Then I could sneak inside, Spoke Serenity honestly. Well you aren't exactly you, perhaps there is a way inside the castle, Spoke Inuyasha thinking. What's your plan? Asks Serenity curious.

Those people there are service people right, like maids and butlers? Asks Inuyasha curious too. Yes there the helper people, Replied Serenity seriously. Well in the hospital you transformed me into human, what if we sneak in though the housekeeper's wing, Then get Rini out of the tower, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

Umm...! She's probably heavily guarded, Say's Serenity thinking. Yeah but I could handle them, Replied Inuyasha seriously. Something doesn't feel right, Why didn't he attack Kagome, and The others why didn't he fight us there and then, Spoke Serenity confused. I don't know, Says Inuyasha seriously.

But I'm afraid, I might know who help Darien, Spoke Serenity honestly. Who? Asks Inuyasha confused. Naraku, I can feel the secret jewel from here, Replied Serenity honestly. I thought that was Kagome's powers? Asks Inuyasha confused. I've been apart of her for 3 years, I learned besides it kind of became apart of me, Says Serenity serious.

Oh okay, Spoke Inuyasha surprised.

As she continue to plan out everything carefully, They sneak inside though the service doors. Once inside, They slowly made there ways up the castle stairs heading for the tower.

Meanwhile with Rini, Darien tried to brainwash Rini's mind with the evil jewel shards, Naraku gave him. But Rini change once again, Darien was trick out by Naraku, But Rini turned back into Wicked Lady.

What is this, Your suppose to help me? Asks Darien seriously. Why Father, of course I'm going to help you, control the crystal, Replied Wicked Lady laughing. But why did you change back into Wicked Lady? Asks Darien confused. I was too weak as a child, Now that I've grown up I can control the crystal with it's powers we'll rule the world, Says Wicked Lady laughing.

Darien laugh too.

As Serenity reach upstairs before she knew anything, Darien scream out in pain.

As they threw the doors, Darien was killed. The scouts dark rings fell off.

What happen? Asks Sailor Mars confused. I don't remember, Spoke Sailor Venus exhausted. I remember trying to find Serenity, Says Sailor Mercury. Me too, Replied Sailor Saturn confused.

Girls your free, Spoke Serenity seriously. Who are you? Asks Sailor Jupiter confused. It's Neo Queen Serenity, Spoke up Sailor Neptune I notice that energy anywhere, It's definitely Serenity, Replied Sailor Uranus.

Well, well looks like everything is almost back to normal...! Yelled out Wicked Lady. Rini...! Scream out all the girls. No longer, Am forever more wicked lady thanks to Naraku's trap, Darien fell for it, The black secret jewel as bought me back, to full straight again, Says Wicked Lady laughing. No Rini, You can't let Naraku win, You've got to fight back, I know you can, Spoke Serenity seriously.

Not this time, Says Wicked Lady seriously. You don't actually want to kill us do you, Your not evil your good, Replied Sailor Pluto gently. I, I can't stop anymore, My Mother is dead, The jewel took everything away and now I revenge my Mother by killing my Father, Spoke Wicked Lady seriously.

Rini, I'm not dead, Inuyasha saved Me, I'm right here in this body, You have to fight Naraku's control, You destroy Wiseman, you can defeat Naraku, no problem he's a weak monster, I know you can, Says Serenity crying.

We love you Rini, Called out all the scouts at once.

Rini, Remember all the hard training, we went though you can beat this monster, Your stronger then anyone I ever met, Your the only daughter I have, Please fight and push Naraku out of your head...! Yelled Inuyasha trying to help. I can't control my body...! Yelled Rini sacred.

Her body began attacking everyone around her. She slammed the scouts into the walls using psychic powers, Then attack Serenity. Inuyasha use his sword ageist Wicked Lady.

Rini, come to your scenes...! Yelled Inuyasha fighting ageist Wicked Lady's pike. I am, Replied Wicked Lady laughing. Serenity kept trying to get to Rini's jewel shards.

Not so fast...! Yelled Wicked Lady slamming Serenity into a wall. Serenity are you alright...! Scream out Inuyasha worried. Yes just fine, Spoke up Serenity tired out. This creature, isn't my daughter but Naraku, if I can use this arrow to shoot correctly, then His control will be lost because the jewel will be purified, Says Serenity thinking to herself.

Serenity stood up grabbing the bow and arrow. Are you with Me scouts...! Asks out Serenity seriously. Everyone stood up with Serenity nodding yes. I need you all to trust me, please give me your powers? Asks Serenity respectfully.

Alright Sailor Moon we trust you, Spoke Sailor Mars honestly. Let's do it's Sailor Scouts...! Yelled Serenity serious tone voice. Right replied all the girls.

Inuyasha push Wicked Lady back enough for him to jump out of the way.

Mercury Crystal Power...! Called out Sailor Mercury giving Serenity Her powers along with everyone else. Mars Crystal Power...! Venus Crystal Power...! Jupiter Crystal Power...! Neptune Crystal Power...! Uranus Crystal Power...! Pluto Crystal Power...! Saturn Crystal Power...! Yelled out everyone.

All of there energy and powers went into Serenity, She aimed the arrow right at Wicked Lady. You dear kill your own daughter...! Yelled Wicked Lady. No, I'm killing you Naraku...! Yelled Serenity Seriously.

As she release the arrow, it went right though Rini, to Naraku's spirit braking the connection between them. Rini's body didn't change expect for to black moon it turn back to good.

Ah...! Daddy is that you? Asks Rini looking up at Inuyasha. Yes it's good to have you back kiddo, Replied Inuyasha seriously. I didn't want to hurt You all, Naraku made me do it, I'm sorry, Spoke Rini crying. It's just fine, We know it wasn't you, We forgive you, Says Serenity smiling. Yeah spoke the girls.

Mommy, Girls I'm so glad your back..! Yelled Rini hugging her mother. Well only have the jewel is here Kagome as the rest of it perhaps soon I'll be able to return to my real body, Replied Serenity honestly. Oh..! mommy...! cried Rini.

Now as for everyone else, Sliver crystal I asks you to erased all the bad for the kingdom, heal the planet once more, Spoke up Serenity using all her powers to heal the kingdom.

It's beautiful again, The sky is back to normal again, look there's a rainbow, Says Rini smiling. Yes it's good to have everything back the way it supposed to be, Spoke Sailor Mars smiling. It's finally peaceful again, Spoke Sailor Venus agreeing with Mars. Yeah replied the rest of the girls.

Let's celebrate, Spoke up Sailor Jupiter laughing. Yeah lots of cheesecake, Replied Sailor Venus interested in that. I'll make the Root Beer floats, Says Sailor Pluto smiling. I'll bring real food, Replied Sailor Neptune smiling.

Unfortunately I can't join you all right now, Spoke up Serenity honestly. Why not? Asks Sailor Mercury confused. There's still one more mission, left for me to do, Says Serenity seriously. What's that? Asks Sailor Mars worried. This still isn't my body I have to go after the other half of the jewel, Naraku must be destroyed, Replied Serenity Respectfully.

Very well we'll go with you and finish this mission, Says Sailor Mars honestly. No, Your orders are to protect Small Lady and the kingdom while I'm away, Spoke Serenity Seriously.

What but I'm going with you, Says Rini confused. Rini, this time I was able to free you from Naraku, next I might not be able too, Your safer here in the castle, Besides I need somebody with a kind heart to lead the people to help heal there hearts, Can you promise me, That you'll take care of the kingdom for me, Says Serenity grabbing Rini's hands. No...! I won't let you go... I'm coming with you please Daddy tell Mommy that I can fight, Replied Rini crying.

Rini, Baby I agree with Mommy it's just to dangerous, It's safer here and Mommy and I, will come back, I promise I won't let Her die, But you need to be strong and protect your kingdom now, It's time you put everything you've ever learn into ruling over this kingdom, Can you promise us that you'll give your best, And Protect the kingdom, Spoke Inuyasha gently with Rini.

You will come back right? Asks Rini serious. That's the plan, But if We don't I need you here to take care of The Scouts and The Kingdom, can you promise me that you'll do this for Me, Spoke Serenity's gentle voice.

I promise that I'll protect the kingdom, Replied Rini smiling bravely. That's my little Princess, Says Inuyasha hugging her goodbye. I promise to come home as soon as possible, but you keep your promise, if I don't make it back, you have to move on and raise the kingdom into a beautiful country and respect all the people, And merry a wonderful man, Spoke Serenity seriously.

I promise, Says Rini hugging her mother.

Sailor Mars, And Sailor Scouts, I have a favor for you to do, Spoke Serenity. Yes your majesty? Asks Sailor Venus seriously. You all serve Rini, now your mission in life is to protect her like you would me, Help her to rule the people, promise me, Spoke Serenity gently.

Of course we will, You better make it back alive otherwise I'm going to bring you back so I can kill you again for dying on us, Spoke Sailor Mars smiling.

Laughing...! As they all laugh together.

Afterwards they left back to the past Pluto gave Serenity a time key. They both went looking for the others then they looked for Naraku.

So what will happen when everyone together again. Keep reading and find out what happens hope you enjoyed the chapter.

To be continue.


End file.
